This description relates to delivering files to a mobile device.
As shown in FIG. 1, consider a client application 60 that delivers files from a remote server 25 to a mobile device 50. From time to time, files 10, 20 are created on the remote server. Shortly after they are created on the remote server, these files need to be delivered to the mobile device, where they are stored on the device's persistent storage 65.
In the email service provided on a RIM Blackberry device, for example, once the software on the mobile device is set up, email messages automatically arrive when they are available, with no user action required.